


Турианские пословицы не ошибаются

by ChthonicPear



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Indoctrination Theory, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Fluff, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChthonicPear/pseuds/ChthonicPear
Summary: "Коммандер Анна Шепард" — гласила надпись на табличке. "Анна". Так её никто не называл. Все знали "коммандера Шепард", несгибаемую воительницу с железной волей. Кавалера "Звезды Терры". Первого человека в рядах Спектров. Лучшего миротворца в галактике. Под которыми прятался человек, женщина, живая и чувствующая, временами смущённая и милая, временами грустная, умеющая смешить и смеяться.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian





	1. День рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Это кусочки из жизни именно моей Шепард, так что у неё есть имя (Анна), конкретная биография (землянка/героиня войны/парагонка) и собственный характер, который может отличаться от привычного. 
> 
> Прочие персонажи появляются только эпизодически, поэтому не указаны.
> 
> Критиковать прошу только в контексте ООС/неООС

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот фанфик я писала до того, как полностью сформировалось моё представление о биографии Шеп, так что тут есть некоторые отличия от канона всех прочих драбблов в этом сборнике.

Это случилось в мой день рождения. Мой восемнадцатый день рождения. Начало апреля. По ночам ещё холодно и с утра весь город покрывается белой изморозью.

В тот день мне казалось, что счастливее меня нет никого во всей Галактике. Рот подарил мне пушку — мою _собственную_ пушку! X-4d "Лезвие", сниженная отдача, высокая скорострельность, прекрасный тёмно-красный обтекаемый корпус. Это была отстойная пушка, если честно, но она была моя! Я не могла на неё налюбоваться. Она висела у меня на бедре, прикрытая от посторонних глаз плащом, но я ощущала её холод и тяжесть и сердце замирало от восторга.

На следующий день у нас были грандиозные планы: ограбление. Не то чтобы грандиозные, на самом деле. Крошечный банк на окраине города: минимум охраны, сигнализация снимается за пару секунд. Лёгкая работёнка. Моё первое настоящее дело.

И настоящие деньги, мои деньги, заработанные — боже! — честным трудом! Наивный ребёнок. Первым делом я собиралась купить себе ботинки. Из нормальной кожи, непромокаемые, с толстой подошвой. Мечта.Я бесцельно шаталась по городу, и наслаждалась своим счастьем. Хрустела замёрзшей травой в трещинах асфальта, читала надписи на витринах. Сама не заметила, как дошла до вербовочного пункта Альянса.

Возле входа распиналась реклама. Ничего нового, всё как обычно: "...лучшее вооружение в Альянсе систем...", "...послужите на пользу человечества!", "Покажите, что люди достойны места в Совете!".

"Пфф", — думала я, — "и каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы повестись на эти глупые лозунги? Моя пушка, может быть, и не лучшая в Альянсе систем, но зато она моя собственная, и деньги будут мои собственные, а не подачки от правительства."

И я пошла дальше."Покорите изведанные и неизведанные планеты на лучших кораблях Альянса!" — крикнула реклама мне в спину.

Ха.Пожалуй, мне стоит поблагодарить создателя этой рекламы.

Вырваться с Земли! Покинуть гнетущий каменный шар и улететь навстречу звёздам! Другие планеты, другие виды, другие возможности! Это стоило… это стоило всего.

"Если вам есть восемнадцать — приходите сегодня, и уже завтра учебный центр на станции Арктур примет вас!".

Я стояла возле голографической рекламы Альянса, но в мечтах... я уже покорила галактику.

Как ты понимаешь, банк мне ограбить не довелось. Ночью я оставила "Лезвие" возле кровати Рота и сбежала. Снова. В последний раз в жизни.


	2. Рядовая Шепард

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шепард-землянка

Возле входа в казарму Анна топталась несколько минут, не решаясь войти. Она слышала за дверью голоса и смех, и никак не могла избавиться от чувства неуместности. Кто она такая, что решилась на это? Она должна быть вместе с "Красными" сейчас, охранять склад, решать вопросы банды. Почему она вообще на это решилась?

За спиной раздались шаги и она поспешно толкнула дверь, скрывая свою нерешительность. Ей открылось огромное помещение, больше напоминающее склад, чем спальню. Вдоль стен в три ряда стояли двухъярусные кровати, возле каждой - маленькая тумбочка для личных вещей. Анна поудобнее перехватила скрученный трубой матрац и пошла вглубь, вглядываясь в номера в ногах постелей.

“47. Шепард” - ага, а вот и её место. Удачно, что койка нижняя.

Анна кинула матрац на постель.

С крошечной простынью, не желавшей держаться, она боролась дольше, чем следовало. Прислушивалась к гулу голосов, впитывала его к себя, пыталась свыкнуться с мыслью, что отныне это - её место.

\- Это ты, что ли, рядовая Шепард? - окликнул её грубый женский голос.

Анна обернулась.

Рядом с ней стояла девушка-гора. Она была на полторы головы выше и, казалось, состояла из одних только мускул.

\- Ну, я.

Девушка-гора насмешливо фыркнула.

\- Ну надо же. А я всё гадала, что же это у меня за соседка будет со знаменитой фамилией? Признаться, ожидала большего, чем тщедушная девчонка.

Анна подавила желание расквасить ей нос и вскинула голову привычным движением, отбрасывая несуществующую уже чёлку.

\- Тогда твои ожидания оправданы. Я кто угодно, но не тщедушная девчонка.

Несколько секунд девушка-гора смотрела на неё прямым злым взглядом, так, что Анна поняла - сейчас будет драка. Внезапно противница оскалилась в улыбке и расхохоталась.

\- А ты зубастая, мне нравится. Давай, перетаскивай наверх свои манатки.

\- Но нижняя койка моя.

\- Была твоя, стала моя, - опять оскалилась девушка-гора, - делай, что велено. Я не собираюсь скакать по вечерам наверх. А ты мелкая.

Не отводя взгляда, Анна улыбнулась уголком рта.

\- Уверена, если ты скажешь интенданту о своих неудобствах, он пойдёт тебе навстречу. Но сейчас нижняя - моя.

Их ссора уже привлекала внимание. Пока никто не выдавал своих предпочтений, но все с явным нетерпением ожидали развязки.

\- Лидия, опять задираешься? - на сцене появился третий игрок. Та же смуглая кожа, те же тёмные курчавые вихры, что и у девушки-горы - Лидии - разве что рост поменьше, - Если хочешь нижнюю койку - можешь со мной поменяться, я уже предлагала. Ты Шепард, да? А мы сёстры Бжезинские, но ты это не выговоришь, никто не выговаривает. Лучше зови нас Лидия и Эмилия.

Под трёп сестры тучи на лице Лидии постепенно разгладились, и к концу монолога она смотрела вполне дружелюбно. Анна протянула ей руку.

\- Рада знакомству, Лидия. А я, - она на секунду запнулась, выбирая между именем и фамилией, - а я Шепард.


	3. Я продала душу дьяволу

Конечно, она знала, что так будет.

_"Жнецы - всего лишь миф, на реальности которого вы почему-то настаиваете"_

Разумеется, она понимала, как выглядят её слова.

_"Мы отклонили эту теорию"_

Она достаточно наобщалась с Советом, чтобы понять, как именно они принимают решения и что ответят на её просьбу.

_"Мы можем поверить в то, во что верите вы, но от этого оно не станет правдой"_

Но всё равно не могла избавиться от надежды. По дороге на встречу часть её души ждала, что на просьбу откликнутся, что (пожалуйста, хоть раз в её чёртовой жизни!) всё пройдёт так, как правильно, а не как обычно.

Чуда не случилось.

_"Совет вернёт вам положение Спектра"._

_"Это просто жест доброй воли с нашей стороны"._

Из посольства она вышла совершенно разбитая и сломленная. Вежливо отмахнулась от секретарши, дошла до стоянки и арендовала аэрокар. Уже через минуту она отключила автопилот и взялась за руль сама. Слишком много мыслей приходит в голову, когда сидишь, откинувшись в кресле и смотришь на безмятежный, мать его так, президиум. Слишком много мыслей для этого дня.

От слишком-много-мыслей она знала два верных лекарства и, так как стрелять поблизости было не в кого, она взяла курс на бар.

"Тёмная звезда" встретила её музыкой и ярким светом. Бармен - сердитый турианец, не желающий обсуждать что бы то ни было, - налил ей батарианский эль и посоветовал закуску.

\- К чёрту закуски, - ответила Шепард. Сегодня она собиралась надраться в хлам.

Несмотря на уверения бармена, что после этого эля ещё никто не уходил на своих двоих, напиться ей не удавалось. То ли импланты "Цербера", то ли тяжёлые мысли (мысли, проклятые мысли, никуда не деться из своей головы) не давали ей опьянеть достаточно.

"У тебя же есть принципы, Шепард", - крутилось у неё в голове, - "Принципы, за которые ты держалась последние десять - уже двенадцать - лет. Ты не можешь так просто ими поступиться." Вот только всё переменилось. Теперь, если она продолжит держаться за "принципы", люди в колониях так и будут пропадать без следа. Умирать. А Жнецы в глубинах тёмного космоса с каждым днём приближаются. Если она хочет помешать этому, о "принципах" придётся забыть.

Может, Призрак был прав.

_"Если мы будем ждать решения политиков - можно считать, что человеческих колоний уже не осталось"._

К чёрту.

Всё к чёрту.

Она ещё раз просмотрела на омни-туле досье - "Касуми Гото ожидает встречи на Цитадели, в районе Закера" - и двинулась к докам.

\- Молчание - золото, - сказала она пароль рекламному терминалу

"Ты продала душу дьяволу, Шепард".

Нормандия встретила её непривычной тишиной и пустым коридором.

\- Коммандер! - окликнул её Джокер, - ну что, двинем уже на Омегу, как сказал Большой Босс, или ещё тут потусуемся?

Джокер. Её пилот. В своём кресле, такой же, как раньше. Словно из её жизни не крали два года и она всё ещё на прежней "Нормандии", с прежней командой, и всё ещё служит Альянсу (и своим принципам).

\- В настоящий момент полёт невозможен, мистер Моро, - СУЗИ вернула её с небес на землю - На борту присутствует не весь экипаж. Предоставить список отсутствующих, Шепард?

"Прежней Нормандии больше нет" - услышала Шепард. - "Как и прежней тебя".

\- Прокладывай курс на Омегу, Джокер, - наконец произнесла она, - СУЗИ, разошли команде сообщение, чтоб заканчивали свои дела и через, - она посмотрела время на омни-туле, - ну, пусть через три часа все были на борту. Отправляемся сразу же, как вернётся последний.

\- Так точно, мэм, - весело отозвался Джокер.

\- Сделано, Шепард, - мелодичным голосом сообщил искусственный интеллект.

"А я пойду и удавлюсь своими принципами".

Вместо этого она спустилась в медотсек, всё ещё отчаянно нуждаясь в знакомых лицах. Доктор Чаквас, как всегда, тепло поприветствовала её, и Шепард стало немного легче.

\- Как прошла ваша встреча с Советом?

\- Как и ожидалось. "Властелин" - корабль гетов, Жнецы - выдумка, а я - изменница с "неустойчивым умственным состоянием". - Шепард невесело усмехнулась, вспоминая, как советник-турианец крутил пальцем у виска. - Ладно, может, несколько хуже, чем ожидалось.

Может, не несколько.

\- Доктор Чаквас, у вас есть что-нибудь выпить? Я отвратительно трезва для этого дня.


	4. Предательница

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После Горизонта

Провожая Аленко взглядом, Шепард поникла и на мгновение показалась Гаррусу пугающе хрупкой. Уже в следующую секунду она взяла себя в руки и вызвала челнок.  
— Хватит с меня этой колонии.  
Она села на ступеньки и достала свой дробовик. Пробежалась по настройкам, заменила термозаряд и начала его разбирать, проверяя работоспособность. Турианец молча наблюдал за ней, прекрасно зная, в каких ситуациях Шепард мучает оружие. В отличии от Джек.  
Преступница-биотик не отличалась ни умом, ни тактом.   
— Что это был за мужик? Твой бывший, что ли, Шепард?   
— Просто старый друг.  
— Дру-уг. А психовал как бывший. Хотя всё по делу сказал: нельзя доверять ни Церберу, ни тем, кто на него работает.  
Шепард даже не подняла глаз, только с ещё большим остервенением вгрызлась в дробовик.  
— Технически, — Гаррус молчать не собирался, — ты сейчас тоже работаешь на Цербер.  
— Иди нах, здоровяк! — мгновенно взорвалась Джек, — Я работаю не на Цербер, а на эту вот дамочку! И здесь я по одной причине: не хотелось подыхать на развалившейся посудине. Закончим с делом — я свалю! А ты можешь целоваться со своим Цербером, сколько влезет, — она пнула ближайший ящик, — Пойду прогуляюсь.   
— Вернуться не забудь, — кинул Гаррус ей вслед.  
Джек повернулась на ходу и показала ему средний палец. Кажется, у людей это считалось оскорблением.  
— Ну и зачем? — спросила Шепард, когда Джек отошла достаточно далеко.  
— Да она понятия не имеет, о чём говорит. Как и Аленко. Уткнулись в эмблему Цербера и не видят за ней всего остального.  
Шепард покрутила в руках глушитель.  
— А в чём он не прав?  
Гаррус поражённо уставился на неё. Он ослышался?  
— Да он ни в чём не прав! Пока они вместе с Альянсом гадали, "уж не Цербер ли во всём виноват", ты спасла колонию. Работая с этим самым Цербером.  
— Этот самый Цербер, если ты не забыл, террористы и ксенофобы, которые были бы не прочь уничтожить в том числе и твой собственный вид.  
— О, я не забыл. Но если сейчас они единственные, кто предлагает помощь — я не вижу причин от неё отказываться. Я думал, и ты согласилась поэтому?  
— Да, это так. И я не в восторге от этого решения. Чёрт! — Шепард встала и зашагала из стороны в сторону, — Да был бы у меня хоть шанс, я бы сразу же порвала с Цербером! Я бы даже ввязываться не стала, если бы хоть кто-то ещё согласился меня поддержать! Я просила Совет, я просила Андерсона, и ты говоришь..! Неважно, — она махнула рукой, — Какая теперь уже разница.  
— Зачем ты мне-то это рассказываешь? Это Аленко у нас правильный до мозга костей и знать тебя не хочет.  
— Да Кайден прав, черт возьми! Ты представляешь, кем я выгляжу в его глазах?  
— Зачем представлять, если он сам описал в подробностях? — Гаррус плотно прижал мандибулы, едва сдерживая гнев.   
— А что бы ты выбрал на его месте?  
— Я был на его месте! И ты знаешь, кого я выбрал!  
— И я ценю это, но и Кайдена могу понять! Он Альянсу верен, а я... нет.  
Голос Шепард вдруг потускнел и конец фразы она произнесла тихо и горько, но Гаррус уже не мог остановиться.  
— Альянс не заслуживает твоей верности.  
— Не заслуживает? Не заслуживает! Ты знаешь, что Альянс сделал для меня?  
— Когда сделал? Восемь, десять лет назад? А что он делает сейчас? Закрывает глаза на очевидное, отказывается помогать собственным колониям, называет тебя предательницей!  
— Да потому что я и есть..! — Шепард запнулась на полуслове и обернулась на шум двигателей, — Челнок. Скажи Джек, чтоб возвращалась, — она рывком сгребла детали наполовину разобранного дробовика и зашагала через площадку.


	5. Бутылки вина тут явно недостаточно

— Конец связи, — сообщил терминал голосом адмирала Хакетта.  
Изображение погасло, оставляя Шепард наедине с унижением. Вспомнился давний разговор с Джейкобом: "Чем больше делаешь добра", — сказал он, — "тем менее охотно Альянс признаёт, что его стоило делать. Вы были прекрасным образцом гуманизма, а они всё равно от вас избавились".  
И на что, чёрт возьми, она рассчитывала?   
"Если Аманда говорит, что нашла доказательства, это не просто так"  
Аманда говорит!  
"Мы отклонили эту теорию"  
Чёрт! Жизнь ничему её не учит. 

Шепард захлопнула терминал. Надо бы извиниться перед Гаррусом. Они не разговаривали с самого Горизонта. Она была так зла тогда! В основном на себя и свою глупую жизнь, а Гаррус просто попал под руку. Она не хотела признавать его правоту. Что ж, придётся сделать это теперь.

Со времён учебки извинения от Шепард включали в себя вино, но за два месяца, что она прожила здесь (и вообще прожила, как ни глупо это звучит) она не успела разжиться алкоголем. В новой жизни её возлияния ограничились парой походов в бар. Так что примирительную бутылку пришлось выпрашивать у Гарднера, напомнив ему, что они на коммерческом судне и сухой закон не действует, и, конечно, это не проверка и она его не уволит, просто ей действительно нужна бутылка, в подарок, и она обязательно вернёт ему новую. Две, две новых. И обе — гораздо дороже.

Перед дверью на батарею она разнервничалась. Ей было стыдно перед другом за её вспышку, и за беспочвенную обиду.  
Ладно, давай, Шепард, признай свою вину и извинись. Ну же!  
Она вошла и молча поставила вино перед Гаррусом. Тот удивленно приподнял надбровную пластину.  
— В честь чего такая щедрость?  
Ну!  
Шепард открыла рот, но вместо извинений неожиданно сказала:  
— Хакетт звонил.  
Турианец отключил терминал и повернулся к ней — весь внимание.  
— Чего хотел?  
— Просил помочь своей подруге. Она попала в плен к батарианцам. Он не хочет, чтобы Альянс был замешан в её освобождении. Она "нашла доказательства скорого вторжения Жнецов".  
— Ох. Бутылки вина тут явно недостаточно. Сходим пострелять?   
Шепард улыбнулась, чувствуя, как стена между ними бесследно осыпается. Ей захотелось обнять друга и расплакаться у него на плече.  
— Да, — кивнула она, — да, это чертовски хорошая идея.


	6. Лола

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А у этого фанфика нет начала, потому что он нравится мне таким, какой он есть.

— "Лола", значит?   
— Что? А, ты об этом. Джеймс всем даёт прозвища. Говорит, так лучше запоминает.  
— И тебя, значит, он зовёт "Лола"?  
В голосе Гарруса ей почудилось недовольство.   
— Ну да. А в чём дело?   
— Ты вышестоящий офицер. Разве он не должен обращаться к тебе "коммандер" и "есть, мэм"?  
Они вошли в подъехавший лифт.  
— Да брось, ненужная субординация. Ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю. Ты и сам давно зовёшь меня по фамилии, а не по уставу.  
— Да, но… — турианец запнулся, и в его смущении Шепард вдруг разгадала причину их разговора.  
— Гаррус! Ты что, ревнуешь?  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил он. Слишком поспешно, чтобы она поверила.  
Двери лифта открылись на жилой палубе. До главной батареи они дошли в молчании.  
— Так значит, ты ревнуешь меня к Джеймсу? — продолжила она, едва они остались наедине.   
Гаррус отвернулся к терминалу и сосредоточился на данных. Когда Шепард подумала, что он вообще забыл о её присутствии, и собралась повторить вопрос, он вдруг заговорил, продолжая пялиться в экран.  
— Мы не виделись полгода. Даже не переписывались. Я ничем не мог тебе помочь, а он всё это время был рядом… Я не знаю…  
— Так я, по-твоему, бросаюсь на кого-то просто потому, что он рядом?   
Маневр удался — Гаррус посмотрел на неё.  
— Я не это имел ввиду!  
— Я знаю. Гаррус, — она сжала его плечо, — мы не виделись всего полгода. Если твои чувства не изменились, почему должны были измениться мои? Чёрт, однажды я два года была мертва, и даже это ничего не изменило!   
По удивлению в его взгляде она поняла, что ляпнула что-то не то.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что, ещё когда мы гонялись за Сареном, ты?..  
— Попалась.  
Мандибулы турианца разошлись в довольной ухмылке.  
— Чёрт, а я-то думал, тебя привлекли мои шрамы.  
Шепард не смогла сдержать ответную улыбку.  
— Нет, это был твой голос. И твоя невыносимая манера постоянно спорить со мной.  
— О! Так мне надо почаще с тобой спорить?   
— Только посмей.  
— Это значит "да"?  
— Это значит "всё-то ты понимаешь, проклятый турианец".  
Она поднялась на носочки и прижалась губами к его губам. Гаррус обнял её за талию и они целовались, пока она не устала стоять на цыпочках.  
— Коммандер Шепард?  
— "Коммандер"?  
— Я, так и быть, в виде огромного одолжения, не против панибратства со стороны лейтенанта Вега.  
— Очень любезно, офицер Вакариан.  
— Но я этого не одобряю.  
— Я учту.


	7. Межвидовые отношения

Шепард вышла из душа, замотанная в полотенце, и наткнулась взглядом на спину Гарруса. Широкая спина в давно привычной броне. Он постукивал пальцем по стеклу аквариума, шугая рыбок, но обернулся на шелест открывающейся двери.  
— Привет.  
— Я смотрю, врываться ко мне, пока я в душе, вошло у тебя в привычку?  
— Извини?  
Коммандер махнула рукой — ерунда! — и прошла к шкафу, попутно отвернув турианца лицом к двери.  
— Ты по делу?  
Он так неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, что Шепард поняла причину до того, как он ответил:  
— По личному делу.  
— Что такое?  
— Мы с тобой, кхм… давно не общались, — Гаррус замолчал, и коммандер уже хотела возразить, но он закончил, — наедине.  
Она на секунду задумалась.  
— Да нет, неправда. Вот же, на днях, — до неё вдруг дошло, — О! Ты имеешь ввиду такое общение?  
Турианец кивнул, послушно продолжая буравить взглядом дверь, но по его напряжённой позе Шепард видела — чувствовала — как сильно ему хочется обернуться.  
— Я соскучился.  
Ей стало жарко от прихлынувшей к лицу крови. В голове зашумело. Она сглотнула слюну. Чёрт! Любовь делает её глупой.   
Бросив на пол не до конца натянутые штаны, коммандер в два шага оказалась за спиной Гарруса, обвила его руками и поцеловала в шею. Он дёрнулся схватить, ведомый армейскими рефлексами, но замер.  
— Слепая зона, а?   
Он замурлыкал, довольный, а она поцеловала его ещё раз.  
— Я тоже соскучилась.  
Мурлыканье превратилось в рык, турианец повернулся и подхватил её на руки. Шепард тонко, по-девчачьи взвизгнула и они оба расхохотались.   
— СУЗИ, выключи камеры, — попросила коммандер.  
Странный турианский поцелуй, редкий, и оттого всё ещё непривычный, взбудоражил её. Они оказались на кровати; Гаррус освободил её от футболки и спортивного топа; Шепард снимала бесконечные слои его брони — застёжки, ремни, подкладка — знаешь, Гаррус, я была бы рада, если бы ты ходил голым.   
Это было быстро, резко и шумно. Напряжение последних дней искало выход и прямо сейчас секс был лучшим способом его выпустить. Они сжимали друг друга в объятиях и сами не понимали, где заканчивается турианец и начинается человек.

***  
Шепард улеглась рядом, закинув руки за голову и залюбовалась довольной мордой Вакариана.  
— Что, турианки так не делают?  
— Мхм? — невнятно отреагировал он, — А, ну… турианки делают это… иначе.  
Коммандер хихикнула.  
— Новый день — новый опыт. И новый плюс нашей межвидовой связи.  
— Межвидовых отношений, — мягко поправил Гаррус, приобнимая её за талию.  
— О, да мы растём! Так у нас… отношения, да?  
— А ты будешь отрицать, что я твой бойфренд?  
— Бой-френд, — по слогам произнесла Шепард, стараясь распробовать непривычное слово, — Нет уж, ты мой турианфренд!  
— Твой кто? — кажется, универсальный переводчик не справился с её каламбуром.  
— Мой турианец, — она поцеловала его в левую мандибулу, — мой Гаррус, — в правую, — просто мой и чертовски мой офицер Вакариан, — перекинула ногу через него и уселась сверху, — Который, к тому же, мой любовник.  
— Жаль, я не могу претендовать на коммандера Шепард. Она слишком важная птица, чтобы быть целиком моей.  
Шепард задумалась.  
— Тогда, знаешь… Только твоей может быть... Анна? — и уставилась на него, замерев от волнения. Собственное имя давалось ей с трудом.  
Гаррус улыбнулся своей чертовски обаятельной гаррусовой улыбкой.  
— Такое предложение я точно не могу не принять.


	8. Турианские пословицы не ошибаются

Тело Шепард парит в невесомости космоса. Воздух выбит из лёгких ударом о переборку и в каждом вздохе всё меньше кислорода — он улетучивается в открытый космос из разорванной трубки, связывающей шлем с кислородным баллоном. Шепард смотрит, как охваченный пламенем корабль разваливается на части, и пытается разглядеть — все ли спаслись? Но неумолимая гравитация отворачивает её и последнее, что видит мутнеющий взор — зарево ало-розового рассвета неизвестной планеты.   
В темноте коммандер всё ещё пытается бороться за жизнь. Рёбра трещат, пытаясь раскрыть лёгкие, но всё впустую, вокруг — вакуум, и похоже, ей стоит поблагодарить судьбу за лёгкую смерть от недостатка кислорода. Сгореть в атмосфере было бы куда мучительнее.  
— ...рд! ...с тобой?! Шепард!   
Даже в полузабытьи она узнаёт этот голос. Гаррус. Беспокоится о ней, как всегда. Как он её нашёл? Разве он не остался на Цитадели месяц назад? Его не должно быть на погибающем корабле! Гарруса не было здесь, когда погибла Нормандия, а значит… Это не по-настоящему!  
Она вдыхает глубоко, со свистом, как после долгой пробежки или глубокого нырка и не может надышаться, насладиться кислородом.   
— Шепард, что такое? Не молчи! Я иду за доктором Чаквас!   
— Нет!  
Коммандер рывком поднимается и обнимает турианца, цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг. Твёрдые гладкие спинные пластины, шершавая кожа рук такие реальные, что сомнений не остаётся: она с Гаррусом, на Нормандии, живая, и все предсмертные миражи — лишь сон. Всего лишь ночной кошмар.   
Они стоят на кровати, обнявшись, на коленях, пока не успокаивается бешеный стук сердец, не выравнивается дыхание, не отпускает страх.  
— Ты знаешь, что с тобой было?  
Хочется посмотреть ему в лицо, но совсем не хочется выпускать из объятий, так что Шепард поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в его шею.   
— Знаю.  
— Расскажешь мне?  
Она всё же отстраняется, чтобы встретиться взглядом. В глазах Гарруса беспокойство и нежность. Нет привычной насмешки, нет готовности вступить в словесную пикировку. Всего раз Шепард видела его таким — в их первую ночь вместе, когда он боялся сделать что-то не так, навредить хрупкой человеческой женщине. Чёрт бы побрал этого турианца, влюблённость и всех гадких амуров, которые это натворили, заодно!  
Шепард отпускает его, отворачивается и садится на край кровати. Опускает ноги на пол — холодный. Достаточно, чтобы чувствовать реальность происходящего.   
— Ничего такого, о чём стоит волноваться. Доктор Чаквас говорит, это психосоматическое. Только в голове, понимаешь? Тем, кто пережил тяжёлые события, потом снится всякое. У нас, — ха, — у людей нашей профессии это часто бывает, верно?  
Шепард протягивает руку за спину и, нашарив ладонь Гарруса, сжимает её покрепче.  
— Иногда мне снится моя смерть.  
Сначала вокруг чернота, потом где-то слева разгорается розовый рассвет, а передо мной полыхает и разваливается на части Нормандия. Я смотрю на неё и мне страшно, очень страшно, но я не могу ничего сделать, не могу пошевелиться, не могу даже вдохнуть. Перебита трубка кислородного баллона, воздух не поступает в шлем, и я пытаюсь вдохнуть, но не выходит. Это страшнее, чем тонуть. Когда тонешь, ты вдыхаешь воду, а в открытом космосе ты просто не можешь сделать вдох. Лёгкие не раскрываются.  
Потом я просыпаюсь. Обычно всё в порядке — просто страшно, это проходит. Но иногда сон неотличим от реальности, и я задыхаюсь наяву.   
Вот как сегодня.  
Она замолчала. Реальность холодила кожу стоп металлическим полом и сжимала руку турианской рукой. Она на Нормандии. Всё не взаправду.  
— Мне тоже иногда снится твоя смерть.  
Гаррус на секунду выпускает её ладонь, чтобы тут же обнять, обхватить руками поперёк груди, прижать спиной к твёрдым грудным пластинам.  
— Мне тоже было страшно. Но знаешь, что? Зато больше ты не умрёшь.  
— Чего? — Шепард невольно улыбается, — Это почему?  
— Турианцы говорят — "двум смертям не бывать". Один раз ты уже умерла, так что теперь, технически — ты бессмертна.   
Какая глупая поговорка для мира, в котором существует проект "Лазарь". И хаски. Клиническая смерть, в конце концов. С ней хочется спорить, но вместо этого Шепард соглашается:  
— Верно. Обещаю, я докажу, что турианские пословицы не ошибаются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэдканон, что после свидания на Цитадели Гаррус живёт в каюте Шепард. Экипаж большой, кроватей мало, а тут целая огромная комната на одну коммандерку. Она готова делиться.


	9. Анна Шепард

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Красная концовка при полной боеготовности

"Коммандер Анна Шепард" гласила надпись на табличке. Гаррус сжал её в руках и поднял глаза на мемориальную стену. Так много имён: Эшли Уильямс, Мордин Солус, Тейн Криос, Легион… так много имён, среди которых и друзья, и соратники, но она… Это неправильно, что её имя тоже будет здесь. Она заслуживает жизни больше, чем кто-либо. Больше, чем все!

Он провёл пальцем по буквам её имени. "Анна". Так её никто не называл. Все знали "коммандера Шепард", несгибаемую воительницу с железной волей. Кавалера "Звезды Терры". Первого человека в рядах Спектров. Лучшего миротворца в галактике. Под которыми прятался человек, женщина, живая и чувствующая, временами смущённая и милая, временами грустная, умеющая смешить и смеяться.

И всё, что осталось от неё теперь — четыре буквы на табличке.

Гаррус опустил руки, не в силах прикрепить имя любимой женщины на мемориал. Он не готов с ней прощаться.

Турианец отвернулся и ушёл, почти убежал, на ходу сунув табличку в руки Кайдена. Лиара тронула его плечо, но он сбросил руку. Ему не нужна жалость!

— Оставь его, — донёсся вслед голос Тали.

В тусклом красном свете главной батареи Гаррус сел на ящики — её место — и прижался гребнем к стене. Здесь всё когда-то начиналось. Сколько разговоров — шуток — поддержки — неловкого флирта — и сколько всего ещё было здесь. Она всегда спускалась сама — не любила свою каюту на "чердаке", не любила быть "символом". Всегда была наравне, вместе с солдатами и, духи, как же больно думать о ней теперь в прошедшем времени!

Он ударил кулаком по ящику, и снова, и снова, и снова, вымещая всю боль и злобу на ни в чём не повинном металле, пока его взгляд не упал на пыльный чёрный шар под столом.

Её шлем.

Старый шлем, времён Сарена. Чёрный, истерзанный вакуумом и временем, уже непригодный, но выглядит целым. Она принесла его сюда и оставила, сказала: "Выбрасывать не хочу, но видеть не могу больше". Весь в шрамах — как и она сама. Символ эпохи. Гаррус поднял его, ткнулся лбом, словно под металлом и керамикой ещё была она.

"Если я приду в бар, а тебя там не будет… Я буду искать тебя внизу".

— Я люблю тебя, Анна Шепард, — прошептал турианец, — Надеюсь, в баре хорошая выпивка.


	10. Теория Одурманивания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот тут уже ТО /кстати ТО канон/

Тьма отступила так же резко, как и нахлынула. Воздух со свистом влетел в лёгкие, раздирая их, и она закашлялась, задышала и снова закашлялась. Глаза резанул яркий свет и почти сразу же в ушах загрохотала канонада выстрелов. Лондон. Она в Лондоне. Столб света всё так же связывает Цитадель с Землёй в десяти метрах от неё. Нужно добраться туда. Прямо сейчас. Вставай, Шепард!

Она попыталась подняться, но грудь полыхнула огнём и всё разом исчезло.

Звуки выстрелов затихли в одно мгновение, тело перестало нестерпимо гореть, а над головой вместо тёмного неба зажглась лампа. Шепард огляделась. Белые стены, свет, почти не создающий тени, нет окон, куча приборов, мониторов и датчиков вокруг. И ни одной кровати, не считая кушетки, на которой она лежит. Единственная дверь в углу распахнулась и в комнату вошла… Миранда?

\- Привет, Шепард, - поздоровалась женщина, - Рада, что ты очнулась.

\- "Это розыгрыш или кошмарный сон?" — хотела спросить коммандер, но вместо слов из горла вырвался сдавленный хрип.

\- Шшш, не пытайся говорить. Твои голосовые связки ещё не полностью восстановлены. Вот, держи. Можешь написать всё, о чём хочешь спросить.

Миранда села на стул рядом с кроватью и положила на одеяло датапад. Шепард протянула к нему руку и обнаружила, что прикована наручниками к поручням кровати.

\- Для твоей же безопасности, - в ответ на её недоумённый взгляд сказала Миранда, - Я должна убедиться, что ты не навредишь себе, и тогда мы сможем их отстегнуть.

Шепард взяла планшет.

"Кто “мы”?" - напечатала она и повернула экран к Миранде.

\- Я не могу сказать. Это не "Лазарь", если ты об этом, - усмехнулась Лоусон, - Хотя очень похоже. Тебе сильно досталось, но в этот раз ты хотя бы жива. И это не "Цербер".

"Тогда почему ты здесь?"

\- Почти все твои импланты перегорели из-за… перегорели. Я единственная из тех, кто работал над ними, ещё жива. Меня попросили помочь.

"Кто попросил?"

\- Я не могу сказать, Шепард. И не пытайся меня подловить, это бесполезно.

Ладно, чёрт с тобой.

"Что это за место?"

\- Больница.

"Повезло, что не лаборатория"

Миранда прочитала и рассмеялась.

\- Рада, что чувство юмора при тебе. Нет, тебя не собираются изучать или препарировать. Напротив, мы хотим, чтобы ты как можно скорее пришла в себя. Ещё вопросы?

Шепард напечатала вопрос и уставилась на него, страшась ответа. Нет, чёрт возьми, она должна знать, даже если всё плохо. Особенно если всё плохо. Она повернула планшет.

"Нормандия цела? Её команда?"

\- Да, насколько мне известно, все живы.

Со следующим вопросом она помедлила.

"Гаррус?"

\- Жив твой турианец, не беспокойся, — хмыкнула Миранда.

Шепард стиснула датапад и зажмурилась. Всё хорошо, чёрт тебя! Не реви! Миранда молчала, позволяя ей справиться с эмоциями.

"Что с Цитаделью?" - наконец спросила она.

\- Я не могу тебе сказать.

"Со жнецами?"

\- А ты сама не помнишь?

К чему эти загадки? Помнит ли она? Помнит ли она что? Тёмные переходы внутри Цитадели? Смерть Андерсона? Голограмму мальчика и его голос, звенящий эхом в безвоздушном пространстве? То, как она приняла решение, обрекающее на смерть сотни тысяч синтетиков по всему Млечному Пути? И тысяч органиков, не способных выжить в разъединённой галактике. Помнит ли она, как единолично решила судьбы миллиардов? Или то, как взорвала капсулу в Горне, приведя это решение в жизнь?

"Я помню" - напечатала Шепард и стёрла. Что-то не складывалось.

"Жнецы уничтожены, верно?"

Миранда вгляделась в её глаза, словно хотела прочесть мысли.

\- Я не могу сказать.

Шепард захрипела вслух, не в силах сдержать негодование. Какого чёрта, Миранда? Выдаёт информацию по крупицам, ничего не объясняет, заставляет использовать идиотский планшет, вместо того, чтобы нормально всё рассказать! Какого чёрта с ней обращаются, как со шпионкой?

"меня в чём-то подозревают? в чём??" - Шепард простучала вопрос по голоэкрану и отбросила датапад на середину кровати. Хватит играть по их правилам!

Смех Лоусон эхом отразился от стен и резко прекратился. Она посмотрела в возмущённое лицо подруги и покачала головой.

\- Извини. Не знаю, на что они надеялись. Ты умная девочка, Шепард. Они забыли это учесть.

Миранда встала и включила мини-коммуникатор в ухе.

— Не вижу смысла и дальше скрывать, — сказала она невидимому собеседнику, — Она сама обо всём догадается, если ещё не догадалась. Надо было либо молчать, либо врать, а не играть в полуправду.

Зачем скрывать от неё информацию? В чём её могут подозревать? Единственное, что она делала после разговора с Катализатором - это лежала, вероятно, в коме и пыталась справиться с ожогами. Она физически не могла..! Если только она не сделала что-то до взрыва капсулы. До разговора с…

Нет.

Нет!

Шепард потянулась за датападом. Скованные руки не позволяли нагнуться достаточно, чтобы зацепить его даже пальцем, и она бессильно скребла одеяло.

— "Миранда!" - беззвучный хрип.

Чёрт!

— "Миранда!" — она зазвенела наручниками, привлекая внимание.

Лоусон обернулась и подала ей планшет, не прекращая разговора.

Шепард оттарабанила пугающий вопрос и вернула датапад.

"Я одурманена?  
Вы думаете, что я одурманена?"

Миранда осеклась. Потом нажала передатчик за ухом и произнесла:

— Дальнейший спор не имеет смысла. Она поняла.


	11. Поведение ИИ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Местами спойлеры к предыдущему драбблу, но вряд ли кто-то читает в обратном порядке, да?  
> Буду рада комментариям (особенно критике) по стилю речи СУЗИ.

Шепард увидела Нормандию ещё сквозь окно двадцать четвёртого дока Президиума. Вид корпуса родного до боли корабля придал ей сил, и она прибавила шаг… чтобы почти столкнуться с СУЗИ на входе в стыковочный шлюз. Со свойственной ИИ быстротой реакций СУЗИ ушла в сторону и замерла.

\- Рада вашему возвращению, Шепард.

\- А я тебе как рада!

Коммандер сгребла металлическое тело подруги в охапку. Если СУЗИ и замешкалась, то лишь на незаметное для органика мгновение, после чего ответила на объятие. Её руки невесомо легли на плечи, слегка сжали спину. Шепард стиснула её как могла крепко.

\- Вышла меня встречать? А где остальные? Ты же не одна мне рада?

СУЗИ расцепила объятия.

\- Команда не знает о вашей выписке, Шепард. Совет ещё не давал никаких официальных комментариев.

\- Но ты всё же знаешь? - коммандер прищурилась, ища подвох.

\- Точно так, Шепард.

\- Так, СУЗИ, в чём дело? Тебя перепрограммировали в моё отсутствие? Вы устроили мне вечеринку-сюрприз? Меня ужасно достали секреты, так что выкладывай.

Несколько мгновений СУЗИ стояла неподвижно, как умела только она - точно статуя, не выдавая своей жизни ни малейшим движением. Потом моргнула и заговорила:

\- С тех пор, как вы были объявлены пропавшей без вести, десятая часть операционных возможностей моего процессора была направлена на ваши поиски. Я искала любые упоминания о вас, или о том, что могло навести на ваше местоположение. Я обнаружила, что Советом был создан засекреченный проект "Далила". Первое упоминание о нём датируется днём атаки на Земле, так же являющимся днём вашего исчезновения. Проект был направлен на восстановление и сдерживание некоего объекта, - металлический голос СУЗИ был ровным, как в день их знакомства, до того, как были отключены сдерживающие программы Цербера, - Мной также было обнаружено, что в проекте задействованы данные проекта "Лазарь", а именно информация о вживлёных вам имплантах. Дальнейшее изучение привело меня к единственному выводу: объектом, на который были направлены силы проекта "Далила", были вы.

\- По-огоди-ка, СУЗИ, притормози. "Дальнейшее изучение"? Информации из засекреченного проекта? Ты хочешь сказать, что хакнула секретные переговоры Совета?

\- Одной из моих базовых функций является взлом киберзащит корабля противника. При некотором их усовершенствовании я могу взломать и защиту некоего секретного проекта.

\- Так ты хакнула проект и узнала, что там держат меня?

\- Да, Шепард.

\- И узнала, что сегодня меня выпустили?

\- Да, Шепард.

\- И не сказала об этом никому из команды, чтобы первой встретить меня лично?

\- Нет, Шепард.

СУЗИ, до того стоявшая неподвижной статуей, ожила, посмотрела в глаза.

\- Коммандер, могу я задать вопрос?

\- Конечно, СУЗИ.

\- Я всё ещё не всегда понимаю поведение людей. Прошу, объясните мне, почему вы улыбаетесь?


	12. Призраку от Шепард

Шепард побарабанила пальцами по столу, покачалась на стуле, поправила неровно висящую модельку турианского крейсера и снова вернулась к терминалу. Нужно было написать… что-то. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы с чистой совестью закрыть файл, отправить доктору Чаквас и забыть. Но слова не шли. Писать письма - это вам не речи отряду толкать, это что-то совершенно иное, куда более личное.

"Призраку от Шепард" - написала она в первой строке и нажала на "энтер". Курсор теперь мигал строкой ниже. Она стёрла "от Шепард", оставив лаконичное "Призраку" и снова забарабанила пальцами по столу.

"Чтобы отпустить ситуацию, попробуйте написать письмо" - сказала ей Карин, - "Отправлять его вовсе не нужно, просто выскажите всё, что хотели бы. Даже мне можете не показывать, если не хотите".

Она, конечно, пообещала, что покажет - в этом же нет ничего личного, правда? - а теперь вот сидит над пустым файлом и пытается выдавить слова.

Что она вообще может ему сказать?

Ей не о чем говорить с этим ублюдком.

"Ты - ублюдок" - написала она. "Надеюсь, ты будешь гореть в аду. Надеюсь, уже горишь".

Это было совсем не то. Нужно было написать что-то более личное. Что-то, что не повторяют по ночам, как молитву, ещё сотни людей по всему Млечному Пути.

"Ты воскресил меня, и ты ожидаешь благодарности. Но её не будет".

Она поставила точку в конце предложения так яростно, что голо-экран мигнул.

"Я жива, потому что ты хотел потешить свои амбиции. Своё эго. Я нужна была тебе, как символ, чтобы моя команда пришла к тебе, работала на тебя, чтобы люди подумали - может, цербер не так уж и плох? может, у цербера достойные цели? Это ложь.  
Ты - ублюдок".

Она написала это слово ещё несколько раз, впечатывая каждую букву в стол, пока оно не потеряло смысл.

"Я жалею о каждой секунде, что работала на тебя".

Нет, это не так. Шепард стёрла последнее предложение. Она не жалела о работе на цербер - вместе они сделали то, чего не делал никто. Совершили невозможное. Но чем всё обернулось!

"Я не жалею о том, что работала на тебя, с тобой, с твоими людьми, но я ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу за то, что ты сделал, чтобы я могла жить. За каждого замученного тобой человека, азари, саларианца, за всех, кого ты пытал. За каждое живое существо, что страдало в твоих лабораториях, пока ты выяснял, как воскресить человека. Я ненавижу тебя за всё, чем ты являешься, за всё, что ты собой воплощаешь. И я клянусь, я найду тебя и покончу с тобой, и никто не пострадает больше от твоих рук".

Шепард откинулась на стуле и захлопнула терминал. В ней кипели боль и ярость, хотелось то ли выпить, то ли кого-нибудь убить.

Схожу в тир, решила она. Постреляю, развеюсь. Только сначала отправлю письмо доктору Чаквас.

Она включила терминал, открыла файл, чтобы сохранить перед отправкой. Курсор мигал на пустом экране прямо под надписью "Призраку".

\- О, нет! - вслух застонала Шепард. Придётся всё писать заново!


End file.
